Traditionally, chelates have been used to administer poorly soluble salts in medicine and as antidotes for detoxification in cases of heavy metal or heavy metal isotope poisoning. Chelates have also been used to deliver radioisotope to areas of the body for imaging and radiation therapy. Most recently, chelates with paramagnetic contrast agents have been reported for use with NMRI.
Paramagnetic metal ions are frequently toxic in the concentrations required for use in NMRI, and introducing them into the body in the form of chelates renders them more physiologically acceptable. This requires that a chelate be able to hold the metal ion tightly in the chelate structure, that is, the formation constant for the chelate must be very large at physiological pH. The paramagnetic metal chelate must also be sufficiently soluble to permit administration of quantities required for imaging in reasonable volumes. Usual routes of administration are orally, intravenously and by enema.
The chelating agent must form a stable chelate with those paramagnetic metals which present a hazard to the body if released during use. Paramagnetic metals which are naturally present in the body are preferred. The chelate forming agent (ligand) must be capable of forming a chelate with a selected paramagnetic material without altering the metal's oxidation state or otherwise reducing its chemical stability.
Since the role of the paramagnetic metal in increasing contrast in NMRI imaging involves reducing the spin-lattice spin relaxation time T.sub.1 and the spin-spin relaxation time T.sub.2, the chelate structure must hold the metal ion tightly while permitting contact of the metal ion with protons in water molecules.
This invention provides a novel, superior chelating agent and metal complexes therewith which meet the above objectives.